


我想要一对翅膀

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Julian Weigl/Marius Wolf
Kudos: 1





	我想要一对翅膀

提起天使，你的第一反应会是什么？淡黄色的光圈？洁白的羽翼？人类的外表？

“才不是这样的呢！”沃尔夫忿忿地合上一本人类读物。

作为天堂里的一只天使，沃尔夫的职责是将神的旨意传达给人类。“一只实习天使是没有翅膀的。”沃尔夫把脸埋在书里，“我什么时候能像Marco和Lukasz一样拥有翅膀啊，双翼的就好。”

实习天使还没有进入到天阶中，自然是没办法拥有翅膀的，沃尔夫看着自己空荡荡的后背，是真的羡慕那些拥有翅膀的天使。更何况和他同岁的魏格尔都已经转正了，而自己还在实习。

“找到你了，Marius，人间有一个叫Julian的男孩每天都在虔诚地祷告，你去帮帮他吧。”罗伊斯挥着翅膀飞到了沃尔夫的身边。

沃尔夫接过写着任务的信封，点了点头。

罗伊斯见他还有点失落，收起了翅膀落在了地上，“我听说你完成这个任务就能转正了哦。”

“真的吗？”喜讯来得太突然，沃尔夫不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，“Marco我一定会完成任务的！”

罗伊斯看着小伙子喜出望外的样子也替他高兴，嘱咐道，“别忘了行为准则。”

实习天使行为准则之一：不可以在天堂打开任务信封，每个天使必须独立完成自己的任务。

“主，我有罪。”少年躺在床上默默忏悔着。

天使在人间不能太引人注目，所以他们一般都化成巴掌大的样子。沃尔夫找了个枝繁叶盛的树落在上面，满心欢喜地拆开自己的任务信封，看了一眼内容心马上就凉了，谁能告诉我这个信纸上模糊了的名字和地址是怎么回事。

“Marco，我刚才放在桌子上的任务信封你看见了吗？”维特塞尔翻找着桌面和抽屉，但并没有发现自己要找的东西。

“那个我给Marius去完成了。”罗伊斯见维特塞尔着急的样子有点摸不着头脑。

“可是信纸沾水后墨迹都晕开了，我准备重写一份来着。”

罗伊斯思考了一下，“这样吧，你再写一份我给Julian送过去，反正他们两个经常黏在一起，我想Marius应该还没到人间。”

“但愿如此吧。”

魏格尔回到办公室发现桌面上放着一个信封，又有任务了？这样想着他飞到了人间。

“Julian•Brandt？他也叫Julian诶。”魏格尔挥闪着翅膀来到了布兰特卧室的窗外，看上去是一个青少年的房间。现在还是下午，他应该还在学校，我还是进去等他吧。魏格尔费劲巴拉地从外面打开了布兰特卧室的窗户，又关好装作一切如常的样子。

魏格尔坐在布兰特的床前盘着腿思索着，他的愿望到底是什么啊，可别太难，我才刚刚转正。

过于无聊的魏格尔在房间里飞了一圈试图寻找些有意思的东西，布兰特的床头放了一个相框，但是是倒扣在床头柜上的，魏格尔把它翻了过来，发现是一群男孩子在球场上的合影，也不知道那个是布兰特。

魏格尔在布兰特家舒舒服服的待着时，沃尔夫还徘徊在勒沃库森的上空，Julian？我记得Marco说他叫Julian，可是叫Julian的人多了去了，我怎么知道我要帮哪一个。我能不能帮天堂的那个Julian完成任务凑个数得了啊。

傍晚时分，布兰特回到了家，上楼放下书包就去吃晚饭了，等再回到房间后，魏格尔差点都要睡着了。

“嘿，Julian。”

布兰特坐在书桌前刚翻开书，就听见有人在叫他，他环顾了一周没发现声音的来源鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

“这里！”魏格尔看不下去，飞到了布兰特眼前。

布兰特被突然出现的小人吓得差点一屁股坐在地上。

“你…你是个什么东西？”布兰特的声音不免有点颤抖。

“我是天使，没错就是你以为的那种天使，我是来帮你实现愿望的。对了，我也叫Julian哦。”魏格尔友好地做着自我介绍。

布兰特一把揪住魏格尔的翅膀打开窗户，准备把他直接扔出去，“住手啊人类！我真的是天使！这可是我刚拥有的翅膀，你要是揪掉了我一根羽毛我就把你的头发都搞秃！”

“我管你是什么东西。”说着布兰特就要松手了。

嘭的一声魏格尔变成了和布兰特差不多的体型，这下布兰特开始害怕了，后退了几步，“你怎么…你离我远点…”

魏格尔抖了抖翅膀，心疼地摸了摸自己的羽毛，“你躲那么远干嘛，我又不会伤害你，我真的是来帮你的。”

布兰特并没有相信魏格尔的说法，是个正常人也很难相信，“我不用你帮我什么，你离开就好了。”

“呀，不是你天天祷告的吗？”魏格尔抱着胳膊嫌弃地看着布兰特。“你要是觉得害怕的话，我可以变成刚才的大小的，但是前提是你不能把我扔出去！你知道天使都很宝贝自己的翅膀吗，Maruis那家伙还没有翅膀呢。”说着又变成了巴掌大小。

布兰特皱紧了眉头一言不发，魏格尔飞到他身边伸出小手戳了戳他，“学习成绩？想要礼物？对自己的长相身高不满意？到底是什么啊？”

布兰特把头扭到一边不想搭理魏格尔，“啊！我知道了，不会是你喜欢上了哪个女孩子吧？”

布兰特的脸肉眼可见地红了起来，“才没有。”

“你这个人真的很奇怪诶，天天祷告，现在本天使来了，却死活不肯说了。”魏格尔也学着布兰特的样子抱着胳膊把头扭到一边。

过了一会，就在魏格尔的酷盖形象马上就要崩不住时，他听到布兰特闷闷地说道，“我有罪。”

魏格尔疑惑地飞到布兰特的面前，“每个人生来即有原罪，这很正常。”

“我爱他。”

魏格尔听见布兰特这么说愣住了，过了几分钟迟疑地开口道，“我知道，是不是你床头相框里的那个男孩？”

布兰特有点生气，“谁允许你动我的东西了！”

魏格尔坐在了布兰特面前的地板上，昂起小脑袋，“那你需要我帮你做些什么？”

布兰特低头直视着比自己小了好多号的魏格尔，“你能不能让我放下对他的喜欢，我们只做朋友就好了。”

魏格尔不解地看着他，“可是你爱他。”

布兰特苦笑着摇摇头，“但这是不对的。你是天使，你知道的。”

魏格尔没有理会布兰特，径直飞到他的床头，看着被他重新立了起来的相框，缓缓开口道，“神恨罪，但爱罪人。你有罪，但爱没有。”

魏格尔回过头定定地看着布兰特，“Julian，你的愿望我没办法帮你实现，这不公平，对你喜欢的那个男孩子不公平。如果你真的想放下他，那就只能靠你自己。”

布兰特的嘴巴张张合合想说些什么却最终还是没有说出口。

魏格尔飞到了窗台上，“每个天使完成了任务是会获得类似于你们人类世界积分的东西的，积分到达一定数量我们才能进阶，真庆幸接到你这个任务的是我，而不是笨蛋Marius，要不然的话他又转正无望了，希望我这次回去能看见他的翅膀。”说着便嘟囔着打开了窗户飞走了。

布兰特看着魏格尔离开的背影沉默了良久，“怎么会有这么头脑简单的天使啊。”

魏格尔在回天堂的路上碰到了沃尔夫，只见他委屈极了，他扑进魏格尔的怀里，“任务信息模糊不清，我没办法完成，我这次又不能转正了，我真的好想和你一样也有自己的翅膀啊。”

魏格尔轻拍着沃尔夫的后背安慰着他，“不是你的错啊，还会再接到新的任务的。我这次也没完成任务，走吧，我和你一起去Marco那述职。”

“都怪那个叫Julian的家伙。”两只小天使突然异口同声道。

“诶？”他们同时看向对方。

等两个人在罗伊斯面前说清楚了任务情况，沃尔夫还是一副好沮丧的样子，罗伊斯有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，毕竟任务信封的事也怪自己没说清楚，他拍了拍沃尔夫的肩膀，“没关系啊，下次任务结束你就能转正了，好好干小伙子。”

从罗伊斯那里离开以后，沃尔夫和魏格尔并肩走在路上，沃尔夫突然笑着说，“我在人间还想过，要不实现了你的愿望凑个数得了，反正你也叫Julian。”

魏格尔瞟了他一眼，“是吗？那我的愿望就是你能拥有翅膀好了。”说着便一个人大步离开了。

沃尔夫因为魏格尔的话有那么一瞬间的失神，随即追了上去，“等等我呀Julian，我刚才在Marco面前就想说了，你拒绝那个Julian的做法实在是太帅了。”

两周后，我们的实习天使沃尔夫终于转正了，他挥闪着自己翅膀飞到了魏格尔的面前，“看，帅吗？”

魏格尔忙着手头的报告瞥了一眼点点头，“帅帅帅，恭喜。”

“想不到吧，我是因为接到了勒沃库森一个叫Kai的男孩的任务，我帮助他成功和他喜欢的人告白了，好像那个人也叫Julian。和你重名的好多啊。”

魏格尔不耐烦地耸耸肩，“但是天堂里本Julian只此一份。”

沃尔夫勾过魏格尔的脖子，“是是是，我的Julian是独一无二的。”

魏格尔红着脸推开了沃尔夫，“谁是你的，一边去。”

那个笨蛋天使说得对，爱没有罪。

布兰特侧过头看向自己的小男朋友。

他的眼睛里有星星，就是我。


End file.
